


Like a Drug

by Dellessa



Series: Locked Away [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Like a Drug

It was a sweet set up that Jazz made for them. With Prowl’s tactical computer focused on the task soon they were raking in money. Not enough to make the powers that be take notice, but enough to make them more than comfortable. Prowl didn’t like it, but it was a necessary evil. They needed credits if they wanted to get out of the place they found themselves, and Bluestreak still needed schooling. 

Prowl leaned against the rail of the racetrack. He wasn’t comfortable here, but he forced himself to look like he was. They had cashed in a decent chunk with the first race, and this purse was bigger still. Jazz leaned against him, field abuzz. He got off on this sort of thing. Prowl had caught onto that right away. The mech would frag him right through the berth when they got back home, and surprisingly he just didn’t mind. Skirting the law left Prowl feeling uncomfortable, but Jazz...Jazz just made his circuits burn. He didn’t fully understand it. He was grateful for all of the help the mech gave him. He had freed him when most mechs would have just turned around and walked away. 

Jazz screamed beside him, jumping up and down, his focus on the race. “We won, ‘Cade! We won!” Jazz through his arms around him and kissed him soundly. Prowl melted into the kiss, pulling Jazz close. The mech had his logic circuits all in a bunch, but he couldn't seem to care.

Prowl pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the slim black and white mech and held him tightly. This was so wrong....

But it felt right.


End file.
